When We Were Young
by Toadette23
Summary: Yes people! It's another one of those 'Jack's child' fics. But it's good I swear! Jacqueline Sparrow now 55 years old with grandchildren, reminices on the days when she and her twin brother sailed with their father. Sounds good right? See! Told you! R&R!


**Author's note: Another day another 'Jack's long lost child' fic. But wait! Don't run yet! This story is fresh and unique and way better than the original format of these type of fics. It centers around the "long lost daughter" like most but this one includes two children instead of one. The story is set in more than one point of view so it may be confusing but you'll get over it. So remember to read and review people!**

Chapter 1: A Stroll Down Memory Lane

_"When I was just a young lassie, I had many great adventures. I sailed the sevens seas and the four oceans on a magnificent ship called the Black Pearl. The captain was my own father. Jack Sparrow was his name, the greatest pirate of the Caribbean. I also sailed with my brother. He was my twin and his name was also Jack. Jack Sparrow II to be exact, bless his soul… When Mummy died, he swore to take care of us no matter what and I loved him for that, but sometimes I thought he was burdened with an invisible weight. But what is past is past… Anyway, I went on many adventures with my father and brother. The trials were great, but the adventure of it all was the best…"_

A elderly woman about the age of 50 sat on a simple wooden rocking chair in front of a blazing fire. Her crystal clear blue eyes stared at the two children at her feet. Her hair, grayed with age, hung down to her shoulders.

"Wow grandma! Is that true?" cried the little girl on the floor.

"As true as the deep blue!" responded the old woman. She gave the kids a hearty smile. "Would you like me to tell ye a story about my travels?

"Yeah!" cried the little boy as he scrambled to a sitting position.

"Would you?" asked the girl as she copied her brother.

"Of course. Long ago when my brother and I were young…" the woman began but she was interrupted by the creaking sound of the front door. In walked three younger woman, three men, and six more children. Two were a young woman of 15 and a young man of 16, two others were a young boy of 9 and an older girl of 10, and the last were just toddler girls at 3 and 4.

"Mother we are back!" cried one of the younger women. She had the same clear blue eyes as the older woman. Her hair was a short strawberry-blond. "Thank you for watching the little ones for us."

"Not a problem Abby!" replied the older woman. "I see you brought me brother's children and grandchildren! Come and give this old sea wench a hug! The children obeyed and greeted her with smiles. They loved visiting their old seafaring pirate grandmother.

"They were just dying to visit their grandma today!" said a man with sea green eyes and sandy brown hair. "They were talking about it all week!"

"Ah they came at the right time Richard! I was just about to tell these two buggers a tale about my days at sea!" said the old woman. A woman with flaming red hair and brown eyes frowned at her statement.

"Jacqueline, I wished that you and my father-in-law would not fill the children's heads with your sea-tales…" said the woman. Jacqueline frowned.

"Luckily for you, ol' Jackie isn't alive to hear his own daughter-in-law say such a thing Jane-Doe." she said sternly. Jane-Doe looked down with embarrassment. The 16 year-old boy decided to lighten the mood.

"I would love to hear another tale Grandma. How about you tell us how you first became a pirate?" he asked. This time Abby was the one to frown.

"I remember that tale when I was young. It is too mature for the little ones!" she said with concern. The last woman laughed out loud and playfully slapped Abby on the back. She had dark hair and cat-like yellow eyes that sparkled lightly.

"Come on sister! If Grandpa Jack and Uncle Jackie were still here, they'd keelhaul ya overboard for sure!" she said through bouts of laughter. Abby scowled at her younger sister and then looked over to her sister's husband Richard. He just shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly. A man with dark hair and blue eyes chuckled with amusement.

"Well even if Clara, I still say that story is too mature for the children and what is so funny Jack?" exclaimed Abby firmly. Jack, also known as Jack Sparrow III, smiled remorsefully.

"Sorry cousin Abby. But that story is a legacy to be passed down from generation to generation. The kids are old enough to hear it. We heard it from Father and Auntie Jacqueline when we were young." he said.

"No means no! And besides, it was different back then…" replied Abby decisively.

"Please Mummy!" said a 6 year-old little girl. "You said that last year!"

"Please Auntie Abby!" cried the 10 year-old girl. "I've been waiting since Cassandra and Christine was born!

"Please Mummy!" cried a boy of 8. "We've been waiting forever!" The kids continued to beg and plead. Even the youngest ones managed to muster a "Puhwease!" Jacqueline just chuckled as the little house got rowdy and loud. Even the adults begged Abby for the sake of their ears. Abigail, whom was the oldest female of the Sparrow children, was known for her stubbornness and strict demeanor ever since her father went off and died at sea.

"Alright! Enough! I give in, just be quiet please!" she cried over the voices. Everyone calmed down immediately. The kids sat legs folded around the fireplace to listen. The adults, except for Abby and Jane-Doe sat on a sofa. The two women went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. They tried to get Kendra to help but she wanted to hear the story too. When everyone got situated, Jacqueline began her tale.

"_My brother and I were just wee children of 11 on that faithful day. We were homeless and poor living in a world renowned pirate port know as Tortuga… We were never alone however. A band of homeless children of all ages known as The Family stuck together and took care of one another. We all treated one another with respect and shared our knowledge of the world. Ever since our Mummy died when we were 5, we lived with The Family. You weren't allowed to leave the group until you were 10. When we turned 10 we had dreams of sailing the seas as pirates…"_

It was a rainy day in Tortuga. Pirates and their whores ran wild through the streets of the marina. In one of the alleys was a fair sized group of children. They varied from all ages, sizes, colors, complexions, and races. Despite their diversity, they had one thing in common; homelessness. Most were orphans. Others ran away from abusive households. A few were abandoned. No matter what their story, they knew where to turn to if they needed a place to be. A group that would never judge or ask any questions and would never discriminate a child in need for they were all children in need.

"_We were among the youngest when we joined the group. At five, we were given intensive care. They knew that as young as we were, it would take time for us to heal emotionally. The older kids were nice and helped us to get to know everyone. The little ones like us were quick to make friends with us. The leader, whom was a 17 year-old young man named Rickford, made sure that we were comfortable. He laid down all the rules of the group and decided which skills we were to learn. Every child in the group was required to learn two skills and at least one language. One mandatory skill was self-defense. Each child started to learn to use a weapon at age 5. My brother and I learned to use a cutlass sword. For our second skill, we were given a choice. I chose simple medicine. I learned how to heal small wounds and how to use simple objects like strips of cloth, and even rum, as tools of medicine. I forgot what Jack chose… For a language, I learned French and Jack learned Spanish. Anyway, we stayed for years until we reached 11. That was when we decided it was time to leave…"_

"Is this rain ever gonna let up!?" cried a young girl. She had dark, almost black, shoulder-length hair and the clearest crystal blue eyes you'd ever see in your life. She wore a slightly tattered and dirty brown shirt that was obviously too big, and a pair of black slacks. She also wore a pair of recently cleaned boots. She huddled under the arm of a boy with the same eye and hair color as herself. The boy sniffed as he brushed the hair from his bangs out of his eyes.

"I don't know Jacqueline." replied the boy. "We'll just have to wait and see." He wore the same clothes as the girl, only they fit better and his shirt was white but dirty. "Be patient sister. I already promised we'd go to the marina." Jacqueline smiled slightly.

"I can't wait to go to the marina! But I'm tired of waiting Jack!" she exclaimed in frustration. She pulled the blanket she shared with her brother, along with 5 others, closer to her body. "And I'm cold…" Jack sighed.

"You complain way too much Jackie…" he said tiredly. "I'm cold and wet too but can you please be quiet? I'm trying to rest…" Jacqueline gave her brother a quick glare and started to say something but decided against it. A boy about two years younger than her tapped her shoulder.

"Sorry Sweetness, but me couldn't help but hear that ya'll are goin' to the marina!" said the boy excitedly. He had rusty reddish brown hair and light brown eyes that shown with excitement. In his toothy smile, a large part of his left front tooth was chipped off.

"Aye, so what?" asked Jack and Jacqueline at the same time. The boy's smile grew wider.

"Well I was wonderin' iffen I could go!" he exclaimed in a bizarre Scottish-like accent. "Cuz' iffen I could, I'd love ta filch a shillin' er two from a scallywag so me can buy me some rum!" Jack gave him a look and Jacqueline laughed.

"Chip! You can't go around stealing shillings from pirates!" she exclaimed softly so the older kids couldn't hear. "Plus you're too young to drink!"

"_Jacqueline!" interrupted the last man. He had chestnut brown hair and steely blue eyes. "Last time you told this story, the boy's name was Jonathan! The old woman chuckled at his statement._

"_Oh really Herald? My mistake!" she replied. "Chip was a nickname we gave him because of his chipped tooth. Anyway Jack, being the joker he always was, replied…_

"Besides, who said we were taking you anyway?" said Jack playfully. The boy named Chip frowned.

"Please man!?" begged Chip. "Iffen ya let me go, I'd make the while of its worth!"

Jack smiled slyly. "Oh yeah? How?" he asked.

"Eerr… Iffen ya let me accompany ya, I'd give ya and Sweetness here a share of the take!" said Chip. Jacqueline smiled at that.

"Really!?" she squealed with delight. "I could get me a delicious honeycake with that! She clutched her gurgling stomach. "That would really hit the spot!" The two boys licked their lips and smiled in agreement.

"Alright then, we will sneak away when the rain let's up." proclaimed Jack.

"Aye!" cried Jacqueline and Chip.


End file.
